


Green eyes.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds his niece naked inside his library, he.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane) in the [NextGen_Summer_Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NextGen_Summer_Heat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: [this very NSFW pic](https://41.media.tumblr.com/9ddb96f54f9869e19c6d03438c1f7e64/tumblr_nnro8mtfeV1r869xvo1_540.jpg)
> 
> (uncle/niece incest a plus, but not necessary)
> 
>  
> 
> Uncle/ niece, check! And I went a bit overboard so beware.... Oh and have fun....;-)

"So you thought you could get away with it?!" His voice boomed.

Rose shivered as his voice reached her ear drums, oh fuck no caught! She tried to cover her nakedness, failing miserably, she was standing butt naked in her uncle Harry's home library. Her vocal chords temporarily impaired, her eyes wide with fear. "I.... Uhmmm.... Uh..." She stuttered, didn't know how to explain herself.

"Well, well, well....." Harry chuckled. "Who knew? Eh? Ron's little girl, taking after her mother like that! You resemble her, are you aware?"

Rose didn't answer, her voice had left her completely. It was hot outside but her teeth almost started to clapper, her uncles green orbs were roaming her body, lust dripping from his eyes, she didn't know her uncle approved. She bent down, reaching for her robes.

"Oh, no you don't! Carpe retractum!" Harry summoned a rope from his wand, binding Roses arms to her body, pulling her to him.

"No, no, no, noh, my dear, let me take a good look at your young firm body!" He pulled her close, his hand went towards her breast, he squeezed it. "Aaah, yesss, youth, so prim and taut!" He squeezed her nipple to tautness. "Oh, you like that huh?!" He sniggered. He watched her now and again when she visited his children, imagining how she looked under those Summer dress of hers, the real thing surpassed his dreams, her breast adorned with such soft pink areoles and nipples, so lickable so lush, her flat stomach, curvy hips and oh yes the red runway stripe on her sex, she trimmed it, nice!

His hand went down towards her stomach, he cupped her mount, spread her lower lips and, oh fuck, wet, she was wet! Little minx.

Rose shivered some more as she felt her uncle Harry's finger dip into her puss. Oh shite, he caught on to her arrousal,

"So, baby, how come you're in my library, naked and to top it off wet as sin! Huh?!" Harry brought his fingers to his mouth, licking his index, he mewled with pleasure, oh she tasted divine, so much like her mother. He pushed his middle finger into her mouth, making Rose eyes widen with realization, she never tasted herself, ow what a treat. She even wrinkled her nose like Hermione, but it was even more endearing to watch her astonishment as she clearly enjoyed his fingers in her sweet tight puss.

"Now, what to do with my wayward nearly grown up niece, shall I call daddy and inform him his precious little flower turned up naked in her uncles private library?" He touched his chin, contemplating his actions. Watching her eyes turn as big as saucers. "Ah, that's a no then?"

Rose softly shook her head, her soft red curls swaying, Harry wrapped one of her tendrils around his finger, pulling it straight.

Rose winced, he pulled a strand of hair making her roots ache. A tingle went down her spine towards her pleasure center, her puss started to produce more cum, she wasn't aware she liked it a bit rough. As a matter of fact she watched her uncle from afar, the boy-who-lived, a man her uncle nonetheless in his late thirties, he still looked hot, his mop of dark hair, his spectacles, green eyes, lean toned body, when mounting a broom there wasn't a sexier male alive. Rose had to watch she didn't salivate at the mere thought of him mounting her. 

"Oh, you want me to mount you?! My, oh, my, naughty little minx!" Harry read her mind.

Rose wanted to slap her hand for her mouth, but the rope around her arms prevented it, her uncles legilimency abilities world renowned. His hand went down again, cupping and entering his nieces sex again, but now he wasn't showing her any mercy, his fingers went in deep, coating them with her lubricant, she was so wet, her thighs splattered as he rutted her. Harry lapped her neck with his tongue, showing her he owned her tight little arse. His other hand went towards her breast, pinching her nipple, covering it with his mouth, he worshipped her firm breast. He licked it roughly, squeezed it, sucked it, squeezed it until it went sore.

Rose hissed between her teeth as her sore nipple sent more pleasure tingles towards her core. "Uncle Harry..." She moaned with pleasure. He had her on the brink of cuming as she felt his fingers leave her sex. Her arms freed off it's confinement.

Harry looked at her with heat in his eyes. He started to circle her slowly, watching her bare back, firm butt, her perky breasts.

"So, how much do you want it?" He asked as he rested his palm against the fire place, show me baby.

Rose dropped to her knees and crawled over to him, she was on all fours, turning her arse towards him, showing her uncle her submission.

"Mmmm, that's more like it!" Harry unzipped his pants and went to his knees, he pushed her legs aside, palming her puss, drawing her slick lube from her, coating his dick, he leaned over her, he fisted his fingers in her hair, pulled her ponytail and made her arch her back.  
"Now, relax this 'll hurt he said, as he run his dick against her slit, covering his shaft with her juices, his knob at her wet entrance, shocking her with his action as he lifted his cock towards her tight sphincter, slowly pushing his head inside her anus.

"Ooooooh???!!" Rose bellowed, she was a virgin back there, it hurt like hell.

"Oh, fuck baby, you're tight, your practically squeezing the spunk from my dick!" Oh yesss, he liked them virginal like that. He stayed inside her without moving, he wanted to test the waters with her. Vanillas sometimes surprised him as they started moving on their own accord and yesss this one did it as well. Rose reluctantly moved her hips, making his cock move in and out, staccato at first , progressing into more smooths hip actions. Her anus milking him as the tight little red head moved.

"Oh, yes, like that baby, just like your mother, milk your daddy!" He didn't mean it figuratively.

Rose moaned as she went into a pleasure filled mode, she didn't know being fucked doggy style would feel so good. She was glad Lily Luna talked her into this when she mentioned her father was a good lay.

"Mmmmm, slowly baby, make it last, daddy wants his baby to never stop!" Harry looked at Rose coppery mane, so much like his mothers. No one guessed she reminded him of his mother, her hair Lily Potter Evans red, not that carroty quality like Ronald. 

His and Hermione's dirty little secret.


End file.
